Just What I Wanted
by TroubleInWoodsboro
Summary: Needy's point of view of when she kills Low Shoulder,getting just what she wanted.


The elderly man dropped me off at the back of the tall, handsome hotel building. I opened the door, pulling my hood a little more over my face. I looked back at him and smiled "Thanks" I said, he smiled. He sped off up the road disappearing around the corner. The kitchen door was wide open; the sound of frying pans sizzling and spiting oil was loud. But I wasn't going to take my chances and walk in, wearing my big bunny slippers and my orange over-alls, making people suspicious. I want this all to go smoothly and as quick as possible.

There was a door to my left that went into the laundry room. Slowly opening it I peered in, thankfully no one was there. Walking out the door of the laundry room there was a staircase to my right; a wooden hand railing ran up both sides. I ran to the bottom of the staircase and looked through a glass door, where the lobby was. Large groups of girls stood in there, with autograph books, wearing Low Shoulder T-shirts and baseball caps. I was obviously at the right place. That's when I smelled it, the smell of a typical band, alcohol and drugs. Yuck! It came from the staircase I was standing at, they were close.

No one seemed to be around on the first floor, no screaming fans or big body guards, wrecking my chance of killing those fuckers! I suddenly heard the sound of guitars and the voice of the lead singer of Low Shoulder; I knew it wasn't a CD playing in someone's room, as it was almost as fucking bad as they already were. I crept toward the sound, it was getting louder, I put my hands over my ears, that song made me want to kill myself. Better yet, kill those bastards who actually sing it.

Turning a corner, the sound stopped. Putting my hand into my pocket I grabbed the handle of the knife the lead singer killed my best friend with. Scratch that, my ex-best friend. Surprisingly there were no buff body guards to stop me, I smiled, this will go without a glitch.

Entering the room, I put my head down, letting my wirey blonde hair hang down around my face. It was silent for a second until I heard laughter. "Hey little girl, love the bunny slippers" one of them laughed. "Come and look at this clown" the same guy shouted, it wasn't the lead singers voice. I looked up but didn't move my face, two guys came in, still sniffing up their drugs, and one was the lead singer. I decided to lift my head showing my identity.

"Aren't you that chick from Devil's Kettle, the geeky girl who is friends with that girl we killed in the woods?" the lead said.

"'That girl' isn't my friend anymore" I replied angrily. That is when I made my move. I lunged at the lead singer, knife out in front of me. I could feel it enter his stomach. He let out a small scream, like a little fucking girl. I pushed it in further, blood pouring out over my hand, blood also coming from his mouth. He fell back onto the ground and landed against the wall knife still in his stomach. Suddenly I was jumped on by one of them, knocking me to the ground. I fell on my back, the asshole was sitting on me and he gave me a punch in the face. I hardly felt it and smiled, and then I lifted my legs up, putting them on his stomach and kicked him. He flew back screaming like a little bitch, hitting the door slamming it shut. His head hit the top of the door with a crack, blood splattered all over the door and the wall beside it.

Two of the guys ran into the bathroom where another one of them was still sniffing his drugs. Getting up, I ran to the bathroom door and flew through it, smashing it to smithereens. All the guys in Low Shoulder were little pussies, they screamed like little girls when they saw me. Pouncing on one of them I sank my teeth into his neck and ripped a large piece of his skin off. Blood spraying on my face, I liked that feeling of blood on my face, ever since I killed Jennifer. His body fell into the water filled bath tub and his head bobbed, the bath water quickly turned red. The other two guys were easy to kill; they just stood there like zombies, screaming zombies.

That was easy; I did it without even getting hurt, apart from the punch in the face which didn't hurt at all. I have to leave now before I get caught. Wiping the blood away from my face and mouth I left the room just in time as a group of screaming girls were running down the hall towards me. They passed by me without even noticing I was there. Half way down I heard that group of girls scream in horror as they saw the work I happily done. A security camera stared down at me and I stared back. I walked down the stairs I came up and went through the laundry room going out the back door, still going un-noticed, just what I wanted.


End file.
